camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:InuKago
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Template:Character page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 17:39, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Template Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki! Unfortunately while we do not prohibit users from creating their own personal templates, your infobox template (Template:Character) doesn't seem to have any relevancy to our wiki. So, I had to delete the template you have created. Thank you and once again welcome! Hai there! Joined recently? I hope you like this wiki, i did. It's very welcoming! And on that not, welcome! Pro tip: chat can help you with any questions you have :3 ~YuYu the Cat Claim i had issues with chat, but it fixed itself. and to get claimed, yuo make your cliam, and then be patient, people will put comments saying "fix this" or "fix that" and once your claim is perfect, it'll be claimed :3 look at some of the claimed ones to see what i mean. ~YuYu the Cat p.s. when you leave amessage on a talk page, make sure you add something to the top right that says "add a summary of your edit" kay? :3 Deletion I tried checking the page's history and there are two possible answers/reasons I can give to you: 1) The page was deleted before I did. Claims that go beyond the allotted time are subject for deletion. In your case, you only had until the 18th of December to finish. It's highly possible you did not finish and someone from the claiming dept deleted it. 2) From what I recall, I deleted a broken redirect. That is, someone had renamed your claim, thus redirecting it. However, that page was later on deleted for reason I am not familiar with. What I deleted was merely the link that was left behind as a result of the renaming/redirecting. I'm truly sorry if this has caused any trouble and I will do my best to fix it, if I can. If I cannot do so, I'm afraid you'll have to rewrite the claim, which I would like to apologize in advance, should it happen. Should you have further questions, do leave me a message. Claim I bring good news! I was able to restore your claim. It had been deleted due to inactivity. follow this link in order to view and edit your claim. Thank you for your patience and I hope your character gets claimed soon. If you have other concerns, don't hesitate to leave me a message. Re:Adopt In order to adopt a character, you will need to message the user who currently owns said character. Tell them that you want to adopt the char, if it's still up for adoption, then wait for a response. Alexandra Hello! I saw you made claim for a camper named Alexandra? First, it seemed to be miscategorized, so I fixed it, and is now in the "to be claimed" part of claims. However, you already have a claim in, and you can't have more than one claim going (unless its like, one bc and one camp, or one camp and one pet) so I put it on hold. Lemme know if you wanna delete it or anything, or if you are even still working on it, thanks! 04:05, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Amai Sorry about amai, I just wanted to clarify; Admin's have the right to delete a claim if it goes over a week unedited after a claim checker has taken a look at it. Sorry about your wifi! I guess what i would reccommend is trying to get on and make a change within that week, even if it is the absolute last day. Normally, it might take a while to get deleted anyways. Again, sorry for the inconvenience! 19:57, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey In the future please refrain from taking off a WIP that was put on your claim as it is nessecary when a claim isnt finished. As for you previous claim it has been deleted do to going 7 days without any activity. it is completely possible to retore the page all i need is the name of the page. Anyhow please refrain from taking things off or changing things without notifying an admin as it make things a bit confusing. Also WIP's dont really belong in the claiming page but on a sandbox page where you can plan your characters and any future ones you may have. Please get back to me as soon as possible with your response on what you would like to do with your claims Welcome to the wiki! Hi, Minkclaw! I'm Jaye - a rollback for the Human Resources department. I noticed your comment on the Adopt a Newb program page, and I felt I should extend a hand! First and foremost, welcome to the wiki! We're always very happy to see new faces around here. For a good idea on how to get started on the wiki, I recommend you read our starting up guide. It explains a lot about how the wiki runs, and includes our policies, an intro into how to make a character claim, page, and word bubble, and of course, very helpful links that will take you to more in-depth explanations. Furthermore, if you still have questions about claiming, you can check this page. If, after reading these two pages, you still have questions, let me know! If you prefer to meet up on chat, let me know and I can happily hop on! Re: RP Buddy Hey Minkclaw, Sure, I'd love to RP with anyone! I currently have two characters in use - Felix Mason and Pauline Garćia. I'm having trouble figuring out a potential plot, so what ideas do you have? I'm open to suggestions! Cheers, [[User:MagnificentMagnus| MagnificentMagnus ]][[User talk:MagnificentMagnus| ' Talk ']] 13:02, November 4, 2018 (UTC) : Ah, any kind of plot would do. Anything interesting would be fine - I'll probably use Felix then, since Pauline is supposed to be new. --[[User:MagnificentMagnus| MagnificentMagnus ]][[User talk:MagnificentMagnus| ' Talk ']] 07:46, November 5, 2018 (UTC) : : Here: https://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/It%27s_Night-time_at_Camp --[[User:MagnificentMagnus| MagnificentMagnus ]][[User talk:MagnificentMagnus| ' Talk ']] 13:46, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Level Five (I'm so sorry for the delay!) Hello, and congratulations on reaching level five! You are now a full-fledged member with all the rights that come along with it. Now that you've reached level five, were you perhaps part of the Adopt a Newb program? This is to know if you get the reward or not. If so, who was your mentor? Also, it is my duty to inform you that, for every year you stay with this wiki, you receive a new character spot and a badge to commemorate it! In order to receive the spot, however, you must let an administrator (preferably in HR) sometime between the day you turned another year, and three weeks after that. If you do not, you will, unfortunately, forfeit your spot. Hope your time on his wiki will be long and fun! p.s. so so sorry for the delay Prize! Alright then congrats you get a power up! This means you get to give one character their three month, six month, and nine month power! Let me or an admin know when you wanna use this power up and on which character